


Welcome to the Shit Show

by thelewdruffian



Category: Abby Shapiro, God - Fandom, Kaitlin bennett - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelewdruffian/pseuds/thelewdruffian
Summary: This is a story where Abigail Shapiro and Kaitlin Bennet get together. This is fueled by my nightmares.
Relationships: abigail shapiro/Kaitlin Bennett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Welcome to the Shit Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a reflection of my beliefs. This is just me creating a story based on what I know about these people.

**Chapter 1: The Party**

*Kaitlyn’s Pov*

Not long after 7 pm, I arrived at the party, wearing a modest long tartan skirt and my AK-47 strapped to my back. The pungent aroma of boys filled the air and I started getting nervous so I decided to take a bottle of beer from the table. Alone there I sat, getting stared at having no idea why. Was it the long skirt? Then it hit me. It was my trusty gun strapped to my back. I grabbed another beer to calm myself as I felt my anxiety increase in severity. I was completely alone, ostracised from the rest of the people having fun. It was stupid. Guns were completely legal and did no harm, right? I thought as I picked up another bottle of beer.

*Abby’s Pov*

My friend had dragged me to this deranged cesspit of sin. Looking at all the girls there I felt disgusted. Their spaghetti straps, short skirts and dresses. It was all very unfitting. Girls should present themselves with modesty and leave to the imagination. Then I saw HER sitting alone drinking a beer wearing appropriate clothes. It seemed that everyone here was deranged but her. We were in a world of our own. But before I could talk to her my friend dragged me away

*Kaitlyn’s Pov*

I started feeling intoxicated on the alcohol and I felt my stomach drop. I had to run to the bathroom quickly. As I was running, I let one rip and insanity ensued. I felt it gushing down my leg. I heard other people laugh at what had happened. Embarrassed, I stepped into the ladies’ room when I saw her. She was tall, gorgeous, and dark-haired. When she saw the state I was in she immediately wanted to help

(stolen piece) “Oh don’t worry I always carry baby wipes in my purse, these little accidents can happen to anyone” Abby said intelligently

“Really? I’m super embarrassed; everyone out there is laughing at me”

“Oh no they’re just being mean, it’s really common, it happenings to me every time I see someone not honouring god, my shit just leaves my body as quickly as my respect for them” Abby muttered intelligently. (end of the stolen piece)

I was starstruck. She was hot. I was used to ignoring my feelings for girls as they were sinful, but I didn't know if I could hold them off much longer. Abby lent me a skirt she kept on hand just in case someone at her place of worship was being immodest by showing their ankles. I went to change and get clean and I stepped out of the stall. She was still there, smirking at me and after I washed my hands she said " You have really nice hair, dry like the fields in Tampa.

She ran her soft, delicate hands through my hair and she pulled me close...was she about to kiss me?. And then she did.

She held me against her. The kiss, at first, was lifeless, chaste but she didn't push me away, instead, she put her hand on the small of my back and pulled me even closer, hip to hip and elbow to elbow...my mind completely shut down. For a moment I had forgotten that I was having a horrible night, I had forgotten that I shit my pants literally a mere 10 minutes ago. It was as if we were the only people in the country nay the world. Her mouth was soft and velvety and at that moment it was too much and I realised that I had a boyfriend. 

I pushed her away. " We mustn't Abby I-I have a boyfriend" was all I could say before I stormed off.

*Abby's POV*

At first, I was giddy. I was happy but after I came down from my high and my morality returned I had plenty of mixed feelings. _WHAT HAVE I DONE? KISSING A RANDOM GIRL AT A PARTY? WHAT AM I A HARLOT? she was really pretty. WHAT HAVE I DONE?._ All of my life I had ignored all of these feelings, feelings that I thought were wrong, sinful even. I had been shamed by my brother for them. I sat there thinking _did I really just kiss someone with a gun strapped to their back?_ I tried to justify it: _It was just a lapse of judgment_. _I probably had too much to drink and I was inebriated._ After some time I left the bathroom, I left the party and I went back to my dorm room.

To be continued...


End file.
